Moving On
by Aka no Marduk
Summary: Bak x Allen, AU, modern-day. Bak and Allen have feelings for each other, but neither of them really know until their friends get together and help them out. Can they ascertain each other's feelings and stay together? Rated T for language & other stuff.
1. A New Start: A New Love is Born?

Disclaimer: Me no own D. Gray-Man. If I WAS the original creator, there'd be LOTS more Bak love, Reever with a gun (fanservice for Mi-chan), and other strange and wonderful things. 3

Story Type: AU. Takes place in modern times. Bak and other characters are closer together in age (so Bak can't be considered a pedophile), he and Allen are friends, along with Komui, Reever, Rabi, Tyki and others. PLZ DON'T KILL MEH IF THE CHARACTERS ARE OOC!! curls up in fetal position

Pairings: Lenalee and Kanda (married), TykixRabi (going steady), Krory and Miranda (going steady as well), BakAllen (--hehe, BAKA-llen... gets punched in the gut "lightly" by Fou OOF! clears throat erm, main pairing that we're hoping will get together if the stupid author gets his/her ass to actually follow through with this story!).

Rated T for now even though there's only a little swearing and nothing else... but it will most likely go up to M when Tyki and Rabi start launching some crazy tactics later on... I'm going against my nature as a fanartist by writing this fanfic! It's the end of the world! starts running around in circles carrying sparklers in each hand, wearing a suit made of tinfoil But seriously, Bak and Allen MUST HAVE MORE LOVE!! starts dancing around again That's why I'm taking it upon myself to write a fanfic of them since I'm just too damn lazy to search for them if there are any!

Moving On

by: AkaNoMarduk

Chapter 1: A New Start (A New Love is Born?)

It was time to move on. Lenalee got married to Kanda (after Reever FINALLY got Komui to SHUT THE HELL UP about how unexpected it was and that he thought she loved Allen), and Bak remains alone. He tore down the pictures from the walls and dug all the others out of every nook and cranny of his room in the apartment he shared with Fou, his cousin. All the while, even when he took all the pictures he could find and dumped them in the dumpster, he yelled, "GOODBYE, GOODBYE, GOODBYE!!"

He stood in his room, panting from all the running, etc., glaring at the totally blank walls of his room with determination to change his life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx3

Allen walked up the stairs, down the hallway, and knocked on the door of apartment number 203.

Fou answered the door. "Oh, hello, Allen."

"Hi, Fou. Is Bak-san here?"

"Yeah, he's re-decorating his room right now. I'm sure he wouldn't mind anyone seeing it NOW. Please, come in." .

"Thank you."

Bak notices that he stepped on something. "I guess I dropped a picture." He picks it up. It's a picture of Allen. His cheeks turned pink. Although Bak never really thought about it before, he now realized how cute Allen was. His shockingly white hair, his big, blue (uke) eyes, ivory skin...

"Bak--"

In his head, Bak was screaming "HOLY SHIT!" However, what came out was "WAAAAAAAAAA!!" Bak spun around on his left foot, slid, and landed flat on his butt (A/N: gasp HIS GLORIOUS BUTT!). It was a miracle and a great relief that he didn't break his coccyx, despite the circumstances.

Allen always seemed to be an accidental psychic, but this time it was genuinely scary for Bak, and combined with his newly-born crush on Allen, his cheeks turned as red as Rabi's hair, and he began to have a violent hive break-out. He could feel a warm, itchy feeling all over, and he immediately tucked the picture of Allen into his shirt pocket, dove into the closet, slamming the door behind him, screaming "YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!! DON'T LOOK, DON'T LOOK, DON'T LOOK AT ME!!"

"Fou! Bak-san isn't well, and he shut himself up in the closet!" Allen yelled as he came running into the living room.

Fou was sitting on the couch watching TV, her back turned to Allen. A sinister-looking grin graced her face.

"Fou!"

"It's all right. Just stay out of the room so I can take care of him, okay?" She said, turning around and giving him an innocent smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx3

"What is it this time, Bak? I thought you said you were over Lenalee and you were going to move on with your life."

Bak was lying in bed with a towel over his eyes, and a small fan was blowing on his face. He was finally a bit calm, although his cheeks were still redder than Rabi's hair.

"This is so embarrassing. Is my face still covered in hives? It feels like it is."

Fou lifted the towel, and started giggling.

"GAAAHH!! I LOOK HORRIBLE, DON'T I?!" Bak flailed about in a fit to cover his head with the blanket, and the picture of Allen that he had tucked away fell on the bed, landing face down.

"BAKA-BAK! Calm down or you'll break out in hives again! You're just blushing!"

"Wha--Why would I be blushing? I don't drink a lot of stuff with caffeine in it!"

"Do you still have feelings for Lenalee?"

"No, you have it all wrong!" Bak thrashed around again in a fit of panic, knocking the blankets to the floor.

Fou spotted the picture and swooped in for the kill. "REALLY, then what is THIS--" she said, flipping the picture over, revealing Allen instead of Lenalee. She stared at it, then looked up at Bak, whose entire body was breaking out again. "AH! Well, well, well! Bak, I had NO idea!"

"NONONONONOOOOO!!" Bak yanked the blankets back up onto the bed, hid under them and curled up into the fetal position.

Allen knocked on the door. "Fou? Bak-san? Is everything all right in there?"

"DON'T COME IN--MMRMPH!" Bak sprung up and screamed before Fou stuffed the towel in his mouth.

"Everything's fine, Allen! He just got a little agitated again!" Fou answered.

"Okay. I think I'll come back some other time when he's feeling better. See you later."

"All right. Bye, Allen."

Both Fou and Bak stared at the bedroom door in silence as they heard Allen exiting their apartment. Finally, Bak turned to look at Fou, who began laughing like a lunatic. Bak STILL hadn't taken the towel out of his mouth, but Fou brought it to his attention. He had had the towel most of the way stuffed in his mouth and the end of it was hanging out like a weird, fuzzy pink tongue, but with Hello Kitty on the end of it. He yanked out the towel and threw it at Fou, but it fell short of hitting her. Not only was it irritating that he had a full-body break out of hives ("_That never happened when I still liked Lenalee, come to think of it," _Bak thought to himself.), and Fou was now laughing at him, but Allen and Fou were talking about him like he wasn't even there a minute ago! How dare they not acknowledge and address Bak-sama the Awesome when he is in their presence?!

"Okay, enough of being a brat, Baka-Bak, and go to sleep. G'night."

"Night, Fou."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx3

Allen returned to his own apartment, sitting down in a chair at the table, sighing. Timcanpy sat on the other side of the table, flitting his wings every once in a while and swishing his tail slowly.

"It's so hard for me to tell if Bak-san is over his feelings for Lenalee. His room was cleaned out, but it looked like he had one last picture that he was looking at before I came in... What do you think, Timcanpy?"

How was a golem supposed to know? It knew nothing about human relationships, right? Timcanpy didn't know what else to do, so he flew over and landed on Allen's head.

Allen smiled. "Thanks, Timcanpy. I guess I should just wait and see, right? It's not a good idea to rush anything unnecessarily."

Timcanpy had absolutely no clue how Allen got all of that out of him just flying and landing on his head... nor did he really understand much of anything else that Allen was talking about regarding Bak, but at least Allen never got angry with him. At least he could make Allen happy no matter what he did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx3

**OMGWTF?! How did I become magickally capable of writing fanfiction? I'm a fanartist, not a fanfic writer! I just read fanfics and review them usually... u.u"**

**But I AM quite proud that I'm actually capable of doing it now... maybe I was saving all this energy all these years just to write this. o.o"**

**P.S.: That pink Hello Kitty towel isn't Fou's... :D**


	2. The Confession: White and Gold

_Disclaimer: ... I still don't own D. Gray-Man... u.u"_

_I present the second chappie of teh story, and so far so good-ish, I suppose. I'm a wee bit critical of meself, but I could be right at the same time, y'know? o.o"_

_Chapter 2: Confession (White and Gold)_

_A few days later, after work, Allen decided to visit Rabi and Tyki, to ask them for advice._

_Rabi laughs and asks, "He had hives again?"_

"_It's been a couple months since the last time he did. He could be crushing on someone else, now," Tyki said._

_"You think so?" Allen asked, folding his arms and resting his chin on them on the table. His cheeks were pink._

_Rabi grinned. "Does our dear Allen-chan have feelings for someone?"_

_"I like Bak-san, okay?"_

_Somewhere else in town, Bak was in the middle of work, delivering Chinese food, and he sneezed. (Not on the food or the customers, though, thank goodness.)_

_Tyki and Rabi were speechless for a couple minutes, but then they leaned across the table yelled, "THAT EXPLAINS A LOT!" which surprised Allen, making him fall out of his chair._

_"I--We wondered why Lenalee married Kanda and not you!" Rabi continued to shout._

_"Calm down, you guys! Lenalee and I think of each other as brother and sister, and that's how it's always been!"_

_"So, how long have you liked Bak, anyway?"_

_Allen turned a bright shade of pink. "Um, well, since I first met him, but I haven't told him because he always seemed to like Lenalee."_

_"But he hasn't broken out in hives in a couple months, and you say this happened when you came into his room? He might like YOU, Allen."_

_Rabi____gasped, then squealed with glee. "Oh my god, you two would make the CUTEST couple!" heart "Gold and white are pretty together..." (A/N: Rabi has ADD...)_

_"I said 'MIGHT.' We should try to see if he does or not. Why don't we all hang out on Sunday, under the context of just hanging out as friends?" Tyki proposed._

_"Hey, why don't we go to that one club?" Rabi suggested._

_"No, Usagi-chan, not that place. I doubt Bak would feel comfortable THERE."_

_"Um, I know I'm going to regret asking this, but what place are you talking about?" Allen asked._

_"You would regret it if we told you, but we aren't going to," Tyki replied with a mischievous grin._

_"Maybe I'm better off NOT knowing, then," _Allen thought.

"I know a great place. It's a new restaurant called The Magickal Lair. It's beautiful and the food is great."

"You're making this sound more and more like a double-date rather than just friends hanging out... And I don't know much about Bak-san's work hours on Sundays, either."

They all kept discussing it, and resolved to just have Allen ask Bak about his schedule himself, and Allen went back home.

"See you at work tomorrow, Tyki-san. Bye, Rabi."

"Bye, Allen-chan," (heart) they both said as they waved goodbye to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx3

MEANWHILE, Bak is returning to his workplace from making deliveries, having a sneezing fit.

"Jeez, am I catching a cold?" he muttered to himself.

(A/N: The conversation is supposed to be in Chinese, but since I don't know anything other than how to count to ten, how to say hello, etc., I'm just putting the translation here... u.u")

"You better not be catching a cold! You need to make deliveries! That is what the delivery boy does!" his boss yelled at him.

"I'm a man, not a boy."

"You'll work for five dollars or you'll work for no dollars! You're a delivery boy!"

"But--"

"Four dollars!"

"Okay, I'll work for four dollars, sir," Bak responded in a whimper of a tone.

"Good delivery boy. Now get the hell out and come back to work in the morning!"

"Yes sir," he said, sighing.

Bak rode his bicycle (which was rusted, had broken brakes and was partially held together by duct tape because Fou was too cheap to get him a new one) back home. He hated that the other delivery boy who was supposed to work the night shift quit. He would definitely pray to the gods that they would send another delivery boy to replace him! He wasn't even getting paid extra to cover this shift!

He entered apartment 203, where Fou was sitting on the couch, watching TV as usual.

"God, my ass hurts..." Bak muttered to himself as he walked towards the hallway to get to his room.

"That's what Allen said when he stopped by earlier."

"WA--WHAT?!" Bak yelled, spinning around, getting flustered and breaking out in hives.

"So, you guys have already hooked up and moved that far since just a couple days ago? Jeez, you're already trying some kinky stuff..."

Bak's entire face turned redder than a ruby, and you could practically see the perverted mental images playing out across his eyes, and then... GUSH! THUMP!

Fou fell off the couch laughing.

A few minutes later...

"I guess I should help him out," Fou said as she picked up Bak by the arms and dragged him into his room and sort of threw him on the bed. She was NOT going to carry him bridal-style. She may be a champion boxer (in the MALE division), but carrying him like that would cramp her style. Then, once she put some ice on his head and tucked him in, she went into the living room to clean up the bloodstain on the floor.

"Okay, maybe I should tone it down on the pervy jokes until he's actually WITH Allen. It'll be more fun and I won't need to worry about these kinds of messes, probably. It's a good thing the carpet's already pink or I'd really have to worry about it getting stained."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx3

The next morning, at 6 AM, Fou came into Bak's room wearing a jogging suit, having just returned from her morning jog and started poking the lump under the covers named Bak.

"Baka-Bak, BAWK-BAWK-BAWK! Get up, you big chicken, and get ready to face your shitty life again today!"

Bak peeks out from under the covers, at the foot of the bed, glaring at Fou as coldly as he could for having just woken up: not at all.

"Dammit, I hate my job. Someday I'm going to get out of that place. I hate my boss..."

"Well, we could always try that internet thing..."

"NO! AND I WON'T BE A MAN OF THE EVENING, EITHER! I WASN'T IN MY RIGHT MIND WHEN I WAS CONSIDERING THAT!"

"You can't get an STD from a computer screen."

flashback

"I'm hardly making any money. I could make more money if I was a prostitute... Hm..." Bak is actually contemplating being a hooker?

"BAKA-BAK!!"

Fou beat him half to death to knock some sense into him... He was in the hospital for nearly a month, covered in bandages. She said he got beaten up by a gang, and Bak never told on her because even though she REALLY hurt him, he knew he deserved it for being so stupid... but she still really didn't need to nearly kill him!

end flashback

"Enough reminiscing about the past, time to get off your whiny little ass!" Fou yells, pulling off the blankets along with Bak, making him fall onto the floor on his face, his butt sticking up in the air and his legs still on the bed. He sighed and gave up.

"By the way, Allen really did stop by yesterday. He was wondering if you had work on Sunday because he, Tyki and Rabi were going to invite you to hang out with them. He said something about going to a restaurant or something."

He just got up and already he was getting all pink in the face and full of those lovey-dovey feelings... those warm feelings... and then he realized he would need to get up from where he was lying or he'd be injured, and not by Fou. He ran like hell to the bathroom, forcing Fou against the wall so she wouldn't be turned into a Fou pancake.

"Gah, there's no way I could get time off from work..." Bak was muttering to himself as he rode his bicycle to work. "Goddammit, since Fou made me black out, I couldn't actually take the time to pray for the gods to bring us a delivery boy to work the night shift!"

Nearby, a girl asks her mom, "Mommy, who is that man talking to?"

"SHH! Don't look at him, honey. Let's go," she replied, hurriedly dragging her daughter away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx3

Allen and Tyki are at work, getting dressed in the locker room.

"Allen-chan, would you consider wearing this while waiting on tables? I bet we'd get even more customers than we already do with your looks alone," Tyki said, holding up a goth-loli style dress that looked like the skirt was too short in the front, but more than long enough in the back, and looked to be 90 composed of frilly-ness. (A/N: I guess you could say it looked like Freya's dress from Chobits.)

". . . . ." Allen "said" with a blank stare.

"Pwease, Allen-chan?" Tyki begged, doing his best to give Allen the puppy dog eyes, but since Allen already had that down pat, it didn't phase him AT ALL.

"I am NOT wearing that."

"Hey, it's not a request from me, it's from the Earl because he's tired of getting late payments from me, okay?!"

"Still NO."

"But Skin will protect you from the ones that try to pull up your skirt and--"

"NOOOOOOOO!! LALALALALALAAAAA!!" Allen screamed as he put his hands over his ears and closed his eyes tightly.

In the end, Allen wound up wearing the dress. He'd be fired if he didn't, probably.

Unfortunately, 75 of the guys in the place wound up getting dumped out on their asses by Skin for slapping Allen's butt, pulling on his skirt, or trying to pull him into their laps. Allen has NEVER felt more violated, even when he worked for Cross! At least Cross never made him wear a dress... or worse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx3

Bak finally got done with a delivery and returned to pick up another one, but his boss didn't have another delivery for him.

"Am I fired?" he asked with sorrow, yet with a slight sprinkling of hope... though it was not detected at all, since his boss doesn't give a rat's ass about anything.

"No, good news, delivery boy! We have a delivery boy to work the night shift now! You'll get paid five dollars again! Now get the hell out and don't come back 'til tomorrow!" he yelled.

"Yes sir, thank you sir!"

Bak rode away on his bicycle, and stopped about five blocks away. He got off his bike, leaned it against a pole, stood at attention (but looking down at the ground), then suddenly jumps into the air yelling, "YAHOOOOOOOOO!!" In mid-jump, a pebble smacks him in the back of the head.

"I don't pay you to celebrate! You work for five dollars or you work for no dollars! Now go the hell home and don't come back 'til tomorrow!"

"Yes sir," Bak said sadly as he got back on his bike and pedaled home.

He returned home yet again, to Fou sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"You're home early. Did you get fired or did you quit or did someone blow up the restaurant?" she asked without looking away from the TV. An action show with lots of violence and explosions was on. Fou was always a sucker for those.

"No, they found a delivery boy for the night shift!"

"You sure sound happy about it."

"Well, the boss never paid me overtime, and this means that I'll get to hang out with Allen and the others on Sunday... Oh, Jesus, I'm so nervous..."

"Bak, I'm Fou, remember? Although I am flattered that you called me Jesus. Call me that from now on."

"Fou, now isn't the time to be making jokes! I need help here! You said that Allen said something about going to a restaurant, right?"

"Jeez, calm down, Baka-Bak. I'll help you, and I'll bring over some friends to help."

"You mean you're going to ask your boxing buddies?"

"No, Baka-Bak!" she yelled as she smacked him over the head... but not enough to knock him out. "I meant some of our mutual friends!"

"Oh... Well, that's a relief," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Tomorrow night, Lenalee, Arystar, Kanda, and Miranda are coming over to help us out, so don't be coming home complaining about your ass again, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, but that bike's seat really does hurt. I wish you'd get me a new bicycle already."

"Not unless the bike is damaged beyond repair, and I'll KNOW if you destroyed it on purpose."

Bak groaned.

"You really are a brat," Fou said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx3

**Holy hell. How am I doing this? O.o" Maybe it's because I'm hanging around Mi-chan a lot and her fanfic writing ability's rubbing off on me now. I even have the trait of putting my favorite characters through the most crap... o.o"**

**In case you don't already know, Usagi means Bunny in Japanese... and in case you're wondering, the Noahs that show up in this story are all in their dark forms... because they look better in their dark forms. .**

**Allen and Bak really need to quit their jobs... the poor guys! ,( And Bak should get out of the apartment or he'll keep getting abused by Fou.**

**Okay, I'll admit that the reason for Bak's job is because Mi-chan remembered the song "Little Asian Man." XD But he's part Chinese and part German... but we dunno how much German. My guess is that his dad is Chinese (hence his name) and his mom may have been German (or maybe there was some German ancestry on one side or the other) and the German genes were more dominant, so he got blonde hair. O.o" We just don't know. I wish I knew Japanese and knew how to contact Hoshino-sensei, then maybe I could get some answers! Of course, I'd probably get made fun of for being an American otaku... gloomies attack u.u"**

**Stay tuned and I might update! o.o" Chapter 3: The Date (WTF is this place?!) will come up sometime in the future if I keep working at this!**

**Heyyyyy, you noticed how Bak completely overlooked Fou mentioning Lenalee? o.O" I found that awesome... in the next chapter it's like a test to see if he's really over her. Kanda's not really going to be helping Bak out, he's just gonna be there for Lenalee-- Aw shizz, I'm giving away spoilers!**

**Oh noez, I almost forgot! I must give some credit to Minosuke Ichigo for helping me with some of the ideas in my story! I LURVES YOU MI-CHAN! IN A PLATONIC WAY!**


	3. The Date: WTF is this place!

_Chapter 3: The Date (WTF is this place?!)_

_Just as Fou had planned, everyone showed up at the apartment. Bak didn't even give Lenalee a second look, to everyone's surprise. Kanda still sat and watched Bak's every move, though._

_"Now, we're all here to help you, since it looks like you're going on a double date," Lenalee said._

_Bak's face got all pink. "EH? Date? But Fou said that Allen said--"_

_"BAKA-BAK! You already know that Tyki and Rabi are together, and them AND Allen inviting only YOU to hang out with them? Put two and two together!"_

_"I don't have time, I have work and I'm always tired afterwards," Bak replied._

_"That's no excuse!"_

_"Easy for you to say since you're a champion boxer!"_

_"You guys, please stop arguing. Stress is bad for your face," Arystar said. He was a male model after all, so he would know._

_"Yes, right then," Bak said, then cleared his throat. And that is when he finally got it. CLICK! "HOLY SHIT, IT __**IS**_ A DATE! WH-WH-WHAT SHOULD I DO, WHAT SHOULD I WEAR! WH-WHAT SHOULD I SAY?! GYAAAH! HELP ME OUT!"

"You're going to a restaurant called The Magickal Lair. It's a wonderful place. Arystar and I dine there quite frequently," Miranda said. She was always a bit uneasy when they went there, though (she's afraid of the dark), but she wasn't going to let Bak get frightened off since he might have a chance at happiness.

"Now, then. Miranda and I had several ideas in mind for what you could wear, considering that it's a theme restaurant. Don't worry about the cost, we'll take care of it, because we're doing this for you, okay?" Lenalee said with a smile.

"Thank you, everyone," Bak said, smiling at everyone.

Unfortunately, Kanda misunderstood... and tried to attack Bak... but Fou smacked him in the nose with the back of her fist. He was fortunate that she wasn't meaning to break his nose or it definitely would have been.

"Kanda, Bak is over Lenalee. I witnessed it for myself. Now would you PLEASE not overreact again?" Fou said in a stern manner.

All Kanda said in response, as he tried to stop his nosebleed was, "Che."

Fou threw a towel at Kanda for his nosebleed and they continued discussing their ideas to make over Bak for his date on Sunday night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx3

MEANWHILE, at Tyki and Rabi's place, they are helping Allen out. Komui is there for some weird reason, and he dragged a reluctant Reever along with him.

"We've got all sorts of stuff that you could wear to the restaurant," Tyki said.

"What am I here for?" Reever asked.

"Tyki-san, I'm a MAN," Allen responded.

"But you wore that really cute number the other day at work!"

"THAT WAS A DIFFERENT SITUATION, AND I DIDN'T WANT TO BE FIRED!"

"Seriously, Komui, why did you drag me here?"

Komui kept drinking his coffee, ignoring Reever like everyone else.

"But you'd look really cute in any one of these outfits!" Rabi said.

"Did you wear these, Rabi?" Allen asked.

Rabi shifted around in his seat. "Erm... well, once..."

"And that's why there's so many of them," Tyki added.

"Ewww, you probably never washed them, did you?!"

"WE DID! Now come on, you want to look cute for Bak, don't you?"

Allen's face turned R-E-D. "I want to look dignified, not cute!"

"Bak and Allen? When did this happen? Where the hell have I been?" Reever asked.

"Heh-heh, Allen, your face is redder than my hair!" Rabi said.

"All right, all right, we'll make you look dignified, Allen-chan," Tyki said.

"AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Ah, I see. Our dear Allen-hime-sama wants only his precious Bak-oji-sama to call him that, ne?" Rabi said.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, EITHER! AND I'M NOT LETTING BAK CALL ME THAT!"

"GODDAMMIT, KOMUI! WHY THE HELL ARE WE EVEN HERE FOR WHEN WE AREN'T DOING ANYTHING?!"

Komui kept ignoring him and drinking his coffee even though Reever was now grabbing him by the collar and shaking him.

"Reever, you're making me spill my coffee..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx3

The day of the date finally arrived.

Bak left the apartment and made his journey on foot because he figured he'd ruin his nice new outfit if he tried riding on his bike, not to mention it would look rather tacky of him to be arriving on that piece of shit.

He wore a flowing, blue-grey coat that had a black ribbon tied in a bow around the collar and had white edging on it. Underneath, he wore a black, Chinese-style shirt with silver edging on it, and black, Chinese style pants and he wore black slipper-like shoes on his feet. He still wore his beret (or big, weird hair scrunchie or whatever the hell that thing is...), though.

As he walked past the Chinese restaurant he worked at, his boss came outside, giving him a look of disgust.

"What?"

"I didn't know you were a fag!"

"That's just rude-- Does this mean that I'm fired?" Bak asked with hope glimmering in his eyes.

"No! You're our best delivery boy! I guess it has to do with you being able to handle having the bike up your ass!"

"That's just biased!"

"I'm not biased because I still pay you! Now get the hell outta here and don't come back 'til time to work, fag!

"Don't call me that!" Bak said as he ran away crying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx3

Bak felt uneasy walking down the alley. It did not look like the kind of place for a restaurant at all. Then, Rabi came out from behind a black door from one of the buildings. He wore a 19th-century aristocrat kind of suit with a frilly shirt underneath the jacket, and a top hat with white rabbit ears sticking out from it.

"Yo. I came to show you the way. You look nice!" Rabi said as he wrapped his arm around Bak's.

"Um, thanks," he said. Then he muttered to himself in his head, _"Nice A.D.D."_

They both entered the building and went straight down a flight of stairs, which brought them right into the restaurant. It was dimly lit, and there were candles on each table. The place was adorned in red drapery, and the backs of the chairs appeared to look like coffins decorated with magick symbols.

"This way," Rabi said as he led Bak along, to a more secluded table in the restaurant.

And there he was. Allen stood up from his chair, along with Tyki, who sat across from him at their table wearing a similar outfit to Rabi's excluding the frilliness and the rabbit ears. Allen wore a skin tight, sleeveless black shirt underneath a loose, translucent white coat, black fingerless gloves that came up to the middle of his upper arms, black, loose slacks that draped about his legs, and sandals.

Both of them blushed a little the moment they made eye contact.

"H-hi, Allen."

"Hello, Bak-san," Allen greeted him with a sweet smile.

And then they just stood there like that, staring at each other. It even kind of looked like they were glowing and surrounded by sparkling flowers.

Rabi leaned towards Tyki and whispered, "Ty-chan, do you--"

"Yes, I see the flowers... and the light... it's so PINK," Tyki whispered back.

"Well, shall we sit down, then?" Tyki suggested to the two soon-to-be lovebirds.

"Sure..."

"Yeah..."

The four of them sat down at a circular table. It was, going clockwise, Bak, Allen, Tyki, and Rabi.

As they ate, Rabi was the one doing most of the talking.

"So, Bak, we've been friends for a few years, but I keep forgetting to ask you a question," Rabi suddenly threw into the middle of his complaints about his boss at the bookstore, the Panda-jiji.

"What's that?" Bak asked.

"Is that thing on your beret a tassel or is it a ponytail, like the beret is actually a big, weird scrunchie thingy?"

". . . I would've thought that you would've figured that out by now."

"No, I haven't."

Bak went back to eating.

"Well, I guess that we'll never know the truth about Fusa-atama-kun (Tassel-head-kun) unless Allen sleeps wi--MMPH!" Rabi was about to say before Tyki slapped his hand on his mouth and Bak spat out part of his drink.

"WHAT?" both Bak and Allen said, their faces turning a nearly-fluorescent pink color.

"MMMN?? Mmhm hmm mn hm mhmm!"

"No, Usagi-chan. If you literally or metaphorically throw Allen at Bak, they will just run away from each other," Tyki whispered to him.

"Excuse me, please!" Bak said as he made a beeline for the bathroom.

Bak locked himself in the bathroom stall, pulled two tampons out of a pocket inside his coat, and shoved them up his nose for his nosebleed.

"Gah! I barely made it..." he muttered out loud to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx3

"Yes, I would like a Long Island Iced Tea," Allen said to the waiter.

"Oh noes," Rabi said, and tried not to giggle. He KNEW what Allen was ordering, but he didn't think Allen knew that that wasn't just some ordinary tea. It's a mixture of vodka, tequila, gin and rum, along with lemon juice or cola.

"Rabi? What is it?"

"Oh, I'm just trying not to sneeze."

"Oh. It looks like it worked then, whatever you did."

"Yeah," Rabi said with a grin. Poor Allen is so gullible!

_"It looks like this friendly little outing is about to get even more entertaining,"_ Tyki thought to himself.

"Sorry about that, everyone," Bak said as he returned to the table, looking perfectly fine... because he checked to make sure he was about 300 times before he came out of the bathroom.

"Hm, this tea is REALLY good..." Allen mutters.

Rabi starts having a giggling fit.

"Usagi-chan, shut up, just shut up!" Tyki whispers to him.

"What's wrong with you two?" Bak asked.

"Nothing!" they both said as the smiled innocently, halos glowing over their heads, being held up there by the horns.

Later, after they finished eating, Allen began acting strangely...

"Heyyyy, Rabi, I think you were rightabout that-that-that... that thing you wanned meh to... I dunno," Allen slurred.

"Allen, are you all right??" Bak asked, getting very worried. Knowing Tyki and Rabi, they might have drugged Allen's drink as a joke, but he had no proof of THAT. All he knew was that Rabi was trying to stifle the giggles and Tyki was telling him to shut up.

"Which thing, Allen?" Rabi asked.

"Um... I can' remember what you called it... It started with a "kuh" sound..."

"What, do you mean a kiss?" Tyki asked.

"K-k-k-k-kiss?!" Bak started to break out in hives and turned blood red in the face, so he ran back to the bathroom again, screaming, "GAAAH! DON'T LOOK! I'LL BE BACK!"

Rabi laughed at him. "He's easily provoked, isn't he?"

"Rabiiiii, what was that thingy called againnnn?"

"Oh, Allen, it was called a corset."

"Ah, corssssssssset!" Allen said, then passed out sitting at the table.

"Check, please!" both Tyki and Rabi said simultaneously.

Even later...

Bak came out of the bathroom to see that Allen passed out, and Tyki and Rabi were nowhere to be seen. They left a note, though.

_Bak-chan,_

_We had to leave because of an emergency. We leave Allen in your care. Just take him back to your place if you want to. wink_

_Love, Ty-chan and Usagi-chan_

_P.S. Don't worry, we paid for the food. ._

He didn't have any choice but to take Allen back to his apartment. He didn't really remember where Allen's place was, and he couldn't very well ask Allen to tell him right now anyway. He picked up Allen from the chair and carried him piggy-back style.

He made it through the alley and part of the way home safely, but he still had yet to sneak past the restaurant he worked for. He cautiously tiptoed past, as silently as he could... but he bumped into that GODDAMN trash can! _"Damn you for existing, you m-effing trashcan!!"_ Bak thought-screamed at the trash can. He was fortunate he didn't knock it all the way down, but that wasn't fortunate enough. His boss came out to see what the ruckus was about.

"I thought you were gay! It looks like you've got a girlfriend there... or is it a REALLY good drag queen?"

Bak made a quick, silent prayer in his head that Allen would stay unconscious long enough for them to get the fuck away from his homophobic boss.

"Shut up! I'm not working right now! I'll come back tomorrow to work! Then you can yell at me!" Bak yelled, then stormed off, though not very well since he was carrying a drunk Allen on his back.

His boss was surprised for a couple seconds, then said aloud to himself, "Well, he finally got some backbone!"

Bak finally made it to the apartment to find that Fou wasn't there. She also left a note for Bak.

_Baka-Bak,_

_I figured that if things went well, you might bring Allen back here wink , so I went to hang out with my lady friends._

_Fou the Magnificent_

_"Does everyone expect us-- NO, don't think of such things! You are a gentleman, Bak-sama!" _Bak thought, then shook his head to clear the clutter of thoughts inside his brain, like clearing an etch-a-sketch.

He carried Allen to his room and put him down on his bed, pulled off his sandals, gloves, and coat and put a blanket over him and put a wet washcloth on his forehead. He knew just about how bad the hangover was going to be tomorrow.

He didn't know what else to do. The one he liked was right here, in his apartment (well, more like Fou's apartment, but whatever), vulnerable... SMASH! Bak rammed his head into the wall to keep his mind from falling into the proverbial gutter again.

"Well, sweet dreams, Allen-chan," he said, giving Allen a kiss on the forehead. He then got a blanket for himself and went to sleep on the floor, but not before watching Allen in his slumber for a while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx3

**X3 AWWZ! HE KISSED-ED ALLEN-CHAN AND CALLED HIM ALLEN-CHAN! 3**

**ZOMG AGAIN! I know things were fast at first and now they're crawling... I don't have an excuse for that... o.o"**

**Wellz, Bak grew a bit of backbone, but he's still working at the restaurant... BAKA-BAK! You have to feel sorry for him... and his problem with falling in and out of the mental gutter. Hehe. I lurves spazzes/drama queens. Poor Allen... at least his captor has self-control... o.o"**

**And here, I present to you a blooper from the dinner scene!**

**"Is that thing on your beret a tassel or is it a ponytail, like the beret is actually a big, weird scrunchie thingy?"**

**"I honestly don't know. It is even a mystery to me," Bak replied calmly.**

**"You don't know?!" Tyki, Rabi, and Allen said.**

**"Nope, and I shower TWICE daily," Bak said before sipping his tea.**

**All three of them stared at Bak in shock and disbelief.**

**ANYWAYZ, let's see what happens next, shall we?!**


	4. The Morning After

You read the disclaimer in the first chapter, I'm assuming, blah blah blah, don't own D. Gray-Man...

Ch. 4: The Morning After (Feelings Become Known)

Bak got up, and Allen was still asleep. He decided to take care of himself first since there really wasn't much to be done for Allen right now, so he took a shower. He felt the cold water flow down his body, and he let everything that happened in the past night soak in.

flashback

In the middle of the night, he awoke to Allen shouting in his sleep.

"Bak! Bak! Don't leave me alone! Come back! Come back!"

It gave him this tightening feeling in his stomach, which along with Allen calling out his name in his sleep, made him feel nervous and excited at the same time. It was a little exhilarating.

end flashback

Allen woke up suddenly, but as soon as he tried sitting up, his head felt like Fou just punched him one hundred times at once, causing him to fall back onto the bed. It was then that he also realized that the room he was in wasn't his.

Bak came into the room just then.

"Bak-san?"

"Are you all right, Allen?"

"My head hurts a lot... I can't get up very well on my own."

Bak helped him sit up, and gave him an aspirin and a glass of water. "Here. It might help you a little bit."

"What happened to me?"

"I honestly don't know. I think it might have had something to do with what you drank yesterday, but I don't exactly know what."

"And what about Tyki and Rabi?"

"While I was in the bathroom, they took off and left you passed out on the table at the restaurant. They were at least kind enough to pay for the food, though. I couldn't ask you where your apartment was, so I had no choice but to bring you back to my place and take care of you."

"Oh... I'm sorry to cause you trouble."

Bak touched Allen's hand. "No, it's all right! It's no trouble and you didn't do anything wrong!"

It clicked in his head. He just touched Allen's hand without even thinking about it. His face got all flushed.

Allen noticed as well, and his cheeks became tinged with pink.

They made eye contact, faces becoming more flushed when... BAM!

Fou slammed the door open, a beer can in hand, face flushed with light drunkenness. "GOOD MORNING, BITCHES!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!" both Bak and Allen screamed at the same time.

"So what's goin' on here? Is Bak proposing? Wow, you guys are moving fast..."

"Owww, my head..." Allen said, holding his head in his hand.

"Don't you have work today?" Bak asked after calming down.

"Nope, I'm on vacation for a couple days. And what 'bout you? Don't YOU have work?"

Bak looked at the clock. If he didn't leave NOW, he'd be late. "AAAAAAHHH! I GOTTA GO! SEE YOU, ALLEN!" Bak screamed, running out the door.

"Erm, bye, Bak-san!"

"Sheesh, you're still all polite after having been on a date with him and everything? Just call him 'Bak' next time you see him. I'm pretty sure he'd be thrilled."

"You speak your mind even more when you're inebriated, don't you, Fou?"

"I'm not THAT drunk! This is my first beer of the day! I'm just exhilarated from the rush of alcohol first thing in the morning! Anyways, what really happened here, anyway?"

"Well, I don't remember much. Bak said I passed out, and Tyki and Rabi pretty much skipped out on us at the restaurant but they paid for the food, so Bak had to bring me here and take care of me."

"Passed out, what?"

"Bak figured it had something to do with what I drank, but he didn't know for sure..."

"What did ya drink?"

"Long Island Iced Tea."

Fou whistled.

"What?"

"That's not actually tea, Allen. It's loaded with alcohol. No wonder you passed out!"

"Eh?"

"Hey, accidents happen. You're okay, and Bak is a gentleman, so I wouldn't worry about anything."

Allen didn't really know what to say to that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx3

"So, delivery boy, did you get it on with your girlfriend last night?" Bak's boss asked.

"Wh-wh-wha--NO! I am a gentleman!"

His boss laughed. "Ah, you can tell me, man-to-man!"

"But I'm telling you, we didn't do ANYTHING!"

"Okay, fine, fine! And will you take off that beret? This is a Chinese restaurant, not French!"

"And I'm only part Chinese and my German genes are more dominant..." Bak muttered to himself.

"That's why you're a delivery boy and not a cook! You suck at cooking anyway!"

"But why should I take off the beret? It's not like no one hasn't seen me wearing it before, anyway, sir."

"Fine, fine!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx3

Allen felt well enough to sit up and stand, etc., so he went back to his apartment to get cleaned up and ready to go to work.

As he walked to work, however, things didn't go as planned. Someone came up from behind and hit him over the head with something really hard. As he faded into unconsciousness, he heard someone screaming in a high-pitched voice, and a "Rero!"

Allen awoke with a horrible headache, almost as bad as the hangover he had that morning. He REALLY didn't feel like getting up after that blow to the head. His vision came into focus. He was in some dirty old lot with a brick wall around it, and his captor stood in front of him, wearing shiny black shoes, striped thigh high socks, a denim skort, and a white t-shirt with a black heart on it. She held a pink umbrella with a pumpkin head on the end, Rero.

"Rhode, why did you do that? It's not very kind of you to knock people unconscious and drag them to a strange place like this," Allen said to her.

"I had to, Allen. I didn't want you to escape so easily this time," Rhodes replied.

Bak was riding his bicycle back to the restaurant to pick up the next delivery. Along the way, he went through an older part of town where there were a bunch of abandoned buildings when he heard voices. One of them sounded like...

"Allen?" he wondered out loud. He kept listening.

"Rhode, you KNOW I had a restraining order placed against you. Why are you doing this now?"

"I know what you've done, Allen. You betrayed me. You must be punished for betraying me."

"I'm not with you, and I'll NEVER be with you! Don't you understand?!"

Bak heard enough, and pedaled as quickly as he could to save Allen. He burst into the lot, flinging dust into Rhode's face, and yelled, "Allen, get on!"

Allen got up, albeit a little clumsily, and got on, putting his arms around Bak's waist and holding on tightly as Bak pedaled them away from the crazy bitch... because she really scared the shit out of him.

They got several blocks away when they stopped so Bak could rest. Allen continued to cling onto him.

"Allen, are you all right?"

Allen giggled.

"What?" Bak asked.

"Bak-sama, you're my knight in rusty armor!" Allen said in a funny voice.

"Oh, shut-- Wait, did you just call me 'Bak-sama'?" Bak asked, his face turning red for the thousandth time in the past few days. It had been a long time since someone called him that, and to hear it coming from Allen was... well, bringing on the dirty thoughts. His nose was dripping a little blood. Here's what you could hear in Bak's mind: _"Bak-samaaaaaa!"_

"Bak, are you all right? Your nose is bleeding."

Bak nearly passed out until Allen smacked him over the head.

"OW! What was that for?!"

"I KNOW what you were thinking," Allen said, surrounded by a dark aura.

"Yeeep! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!"

"ALLENNNNNNNNN, I AM COMING FOR YOUUUUUUUU!!" Rhode screamed as she came charging after them, waving Rero (who is screaming frantically) around over her head.

"OH SHIT!" they both screamed, and then took off on the crappy bike, like the wind. It wasn't until Bak thought about it being a miracle that the bike hadn't fallen apart yet that the bike decided to lose it's front wheel, however. They both fell off the bicycle, causing Allen to smash Bak into the asphalt, but he only got scratches on his hands from breaking their fall.

It was then that they noticed that Rhode was no longer following them...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx3

**Oh jeez, I haven't really been doing much with this lately... because I'm busy! I'll do my best to get more on here, but I cannot guarantee it! I'm moving into an apartment soon, among other things.**

**I seriously have no clue as to what to do next, so I just ended this chapter with a cliffhanger... T.T+**

**So... the questions that need answered now are thus:**

**What happened to Rhode?**

**Will we see Cross show up sometime?**

**Is that thing on Bak's hat his hair or a tassel?!**

**Will there be a smut chapter in the future?!**


	5. What NOW?

Ch. 5: ... What NOW? (Feelings Become Known II)

"Um... What happened to Rhode?" Bak asked, blinking in astonishment. He could have SWORN Rhode was on their heels, about to kill him with Rero... about to KILL him with RERO, which is only really possible when wielded by Rhode.

"I don't know..."

A few feet away, around the corner, Tyki and Rabi had Rhode restrained, a dirty sock stuffed in her mouth so she couldn't bite them. She had already bitten Tyki approximately 587 times in past incidents.

"MMPH-MMPH-MMM-HMMMMMM!!" Rhodes tried to scream.

"Did you hear something?" Rabi asked.

"Nope," Tyki replied.

"Ne, weren't you supposed to have the bar open today?"

"I call this a family emergency, especially since it concerns my poor niece Rhode and yours and my beloved Allen-chan. What about you?"

"Panda-jiji doesn't care. He can't fire me because everyone else is too afraid to work for him, and I'm his grandson, after all."

They looked around the corner, but Allen and Bak had already taken off running, leaving the irreparable bicycle behind. To HELL with the bike. They did NOT want to stick around and wait for Rhode to jump out and kill them or something.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx3

"What are we doing NOW, Komui?" Reever asked.

Komui was ignoring him again, drinking coffee from a thermos. It was their day off from work, but that never stopped the sadistic man from having his coffee.

"You never tell me anything, dammit!"

"Bak and Allen need help," Komui finally decided to say.

"What? Why do we have to help them?"

"You'll see..."

Bak and Allen kept running and running, until someone blocked their path. He was a man of tall stature, with long, wild, red hair.

"Cross-san," both Allen and Bak said with complete and utter despair in their voices. Bak heard the horrible stories about Cross, who was Allen's former employer.

Cross stood there, smoking a cigarette, and then turned his gaze on Allen, who flinched.

"You. Come."

"Eh?"

It was then that Komui shoved Reever at Cross and RAN LIKE HELL. Reever and Cross fell onto the ground, giving Allen and Bak enough time to escape before Cross could come after them.

"Well, well well, I wondered if you would ever come crawling to me. You would be a more worthy challenge than Allen," Cross said before trying to molest the spiky-haired younger man.

"GAAAH! GODDAMMIT, KOMUI, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx3

They stopped running AGAIN when they got to a park, and rested on a bench facing a strange fountain that looked like a person reaching out from what could be called a "flock" of butterflies.

"It's like all of our luck just got flushed down the toilet," Bak said.

"Not really. We have some good luck in that somehow these people who are after us are being taken out of the way somehow."

"I'd rather not have to see them at all..."

"Heh, yeah... especially Cross-san. I haven't seen him since I quit working for him," Allen said with a smile.

"How can you keep smiling like that? Even after the things you've gone through, how do you do it?"

"I keep living and smiling in hope that there will be a better tomorrow lying ahead for me. My foster father, Mana, always told me to keep walking, to keep moving forward. I do believe that tomorrow will be better, because it starts today."

"That's amazing."

They sat there and watched the fountain for a while until Bak said, "Allen?"

"What is it?"

"I... I like you."

Allen blushed and looked down as he said, "I--I like you, too. I've liked you since we first met, but I was always afraid to tell you." He looked back up at Bak.

"Why?"

"You always seemed to like Lenalee, so I..."

"Let's forget about that. What matters more now is what happens in the present and the future, right?"

"Yeah."

And just when things seemed to be going all sparkles and roses and PINK again, Bak realized that he was still in his work uniform. "Oh no!"

"What?"

"I need to get to work!"

"What about your bike, though?"

"He'll make me deliver food without it!"

"That's horrible... You should try getting another job."

"Yeah... well..."

"How about we hang out sometime later?"

"Um, okay. I guess I'll call you, then?"

Bak REALLY had to go back to the restaurant, so he took off at a very quick sprint, waving goodbye to Allen.

Allen smiled, watching Bak run away. He looked kind of funny in the uniform, but it did show some stuff off. Allen's face turned bright red.

"SO, you finally confessed your feelings to each other!" Rabi spoke, putting an arm around Allen's shoulders.

"I was wondering how long that would take. You'd think they would be quicker about it," Tyki said, putting his arm around Allen's shoulders as well.

The three of them formed an interesting (but devilishly adorable and delicious) Allen sandwich.

"W-where did you two come from?"

"We followed you after we saw you with Bak! You didn't honestly think that Rhode just decided to disappear earlier, did you?"

"What did you do with her?" Allen asked, though he was a little afraid to know.

"She's back home with her daddy dearest," Tyki replied, a relatively unhappy look on his face. He did NOT like dealing with Sherryl very much, considering that the man hit on him every time they met.

"So, you're gonna be hanging out, just the two of you?"

"Maybe..."

"Daddy, our beloved child might lose his flower soon!" Rabi started to cry.

"So I have noticed, Mommy, but he is a big boy and I think he can handle it... but it still makes me so sad."

The two of them squashed Allen in a big, hearty "family hug." Oh, Allen was overjoyed. He was being soaked in Tyki and Rabi's tears... and Rabi's snot.

"T-Tyki-san, shouldn't we be getting to work?" Allen said, looking at his newly-stained shirt in dismay while also trying to breathe while being crushed between the two men.

"Oh? I took care of that. We don't need to work today."

And just as quickly as they appeared at Allen's side, they disappeared like the wind... again.

"Are those two ninjas or something?" Allen asked to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx3

In another part of town, where Tyki's bar was, The Millennium Earl glared at the childishly-drawn sign on the door.

_To all of our customers:_

_Tyki's Bar is closed for today due to a family emergency. We apologize for the inconvenience!_

_Tyki Mikk, Bartender_

It was drawn with CRAYONS of all things. Well, with the Earl you can't really tell when he's mad, considering that he ALWAYS has that damn toothy grin on his face ALL THE TIME. It wasn't that he was mad about the bar being closed (considering that it WAS a Monday), but the fact that it was closed on a whim, without him being informed. Tyki-tan would be punished for this, though not as horribly as if he were to close the bar on a Friday.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx3

Thankfully, Bak only had one small delivery to make before his shift was over. His boss did give him hell for taking too long to get back to the restaurant however, and so his payment was decreased.

He returned to his apartment, where Fou was lying on the couch face down, except for her face which was sort of hanging over the edge of the couch. There were a couple of beer cans crunched up on the floor. The TV was playing an episode of Walker: Texas Ranger. He sighed with slight exasperation. Why anyone liked that show, he'd never really understand.

At least one thing was going right with this day, of course. Just remembering that moment with Allen today made his heart feel like it was about to jump out of his chest.

He made his way to his room, but little did he know, as he opened the door... his face turned a BRILLIANT, GLOWING shade of red that you only see when a volcano erupts or when a blacksmith is making a sword and just pulled the blade from the fire.

It was a little later that Fou came too and found Bak lying on the floor in a small pool of blood, his head rather close to turning pure white. His room had been filled to the brim with pictures (and a blanket on the bed, curtains, posters, the mousepad, on the desktop background of his computer, and even a few t-shirts... AND a blow-up doll lying on the bed) of what appeared to be a nude Allen, and Rabi was laughing his ass off at him while trying to stay standing up by holding onto Tyki. They had been hiding in the closet, waiting for Bak to show up to see his reaction.

"Are you two trying to kill him?" Fou asked, though she wasn't actually serious.

"In the funniest way possible, yes," Tyki replied with a PERFECTLY straight face. To him, playing a prank on anyone was always serious business. He usually plays pranks to make his Usagi-chan happy, after all.

"How did you get those pictures of Allen like that?"

"Well... we had to do some photoshopping on them," Rabi said.

"Wait-- THAT looks familiar!" Fou said, pointing at "Allen's" butt. Then she looked at herself in the full-length mirror. "DUDE, WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK!?" she screamed at them.

"Ty-tan, I didn't know you were bi."

"I'm not. Hers just looked the closest to what I'm guessing Allen-chan's looks like, so..."

"DAMMIT, IF YOU'RE GOING TO USE MY ASS IN A PHOTOSHOPPED PICTURE, AT LEAST LET ME KNOW BEFOREHAND! I'll let you guys off easy for now since you did something that was pretty damn funny, but in the future, keep that in mind!"

"Hai, hai, Fou-sama," Tyki replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx3

**Okay, so I at LEAST had Cross show up in this chapter and explained what happened to Rhode... but I still haven't answered the more important questions. Well, at least I've left myself some material to work with, ne? So now we just have to find out the truth about Bak's hat and if he and Allen are going to do the nasty yet! 3 It MIGHT come in the near future, unless I wind up really busy again and put it off for a couple weeks! I've never written a story and went through with it as far as this one has... and I've never really written smut at all before... so we're all just gonna have to cross our fingers (or whatever the hell any of us do for good luck) and hope that whatever I throw together works... I guess it's time to dig out the thinking grenades... o.o"**

**I swear to you, the classical music I've been listening to DOES fuel my brain to write the more fluffy, sweet and sorta serious stuff in this story, but it also has been causing my mind to go flying apart at the seams! If I listen to nothing but classical for a couple days, then become really bored, then I'll have a strong urge to go on a killing spree. u.u"**

**I have NO freakin' clue why Bak and Allen keep getting knocked out so much in this story! Maybe I just lack the creativity of words and situations to think of much else. Or maybe, in the universe I created in this story, Cross is actually God, but he just comes and lands in that area just to mess with everyone, like the sadistic bastard that he is! MUAHAHAHHRARR-- Cross knocked Aka-kun out with a hammer to shut hir up.**


	6. Cheshire Cats

I've said it a few times before I think, but I'll say it again: I DON'T OWN DGM! It belongs to Hoshino Katsura-sensei.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx3

Ch. 6: Cheshire Cats (EVIL GRIN)

Allen was watching TV when he heard a knock on the door. He got up, of course, but when he opened the door, Bak fell into his apartment.

"Bak!"

Bak had been propped up against the door by those three Cheshire cats who had been orchestrating most of the fiascoes that had happened to get these two together, and were planning on more with this next step. They were now back at Fou's apartment, sitting in front of the TV.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx3

"So, Fou, why didn't you follow our dear Allen-chan yesterday like you promised to so he'd be safe?" Tyki asked.

"Yeah... I kinda forgot about that."

"And by that you mean you were drunk, right?" Rabi responded.

"SHADDUP, YOU DAMN RABBIT!"

"But thanks to that, Allen and Bak got a little closer, ne, Ty-chan?" Rabi said.

"That's true, Usagi-chan."

"Hey, if you're gonna make out, go back to your apartment, okay?" Fou said.

"Would you like for us to record it so you can watch it whenever you want?" Tyki inquired.

"Nah, I think I'll be fine if this works out. The rest is mostly up to Timcanpy," Fou replied.

Then, someone knocked on the door, and Fou answered.

"Hello, minna-san!" Komui said, with a grin that screamed to the world that he was REALLY hyped up on caffeine. He had Reever in a headlock with one arm, and a thermos full of coffee in the hand on the other arm. Reever could fight back all he wanted, but Komui was not about to let go.

"So, Reever-san, I guess you managed to escape the clutches of Cross-san unscathed?" Tyki asked.

Reever stopped fighting Komui, his face turning blue. "Don't... ask..." was all he said before he hung his head in brooding. But THEN, he suddenly stood straight up, got out of the headlock SOMEHOW, and disappeared somewhere into the apartment.

Tyki blinked in confusion. "... Where did Reever-san go?"

Komui shrugged.

Cross then came barging in, his eye glowing with "raeptime", his gaydar on and searching for our favorite scientist, whose whereabouts are a bit unknown. He turned on Rabi, who cowered behind Tyki.

"You. Where is he?"

"I-I-I don't know..." Rabi said, shuddering in fear.

Cross rushed past everyone, into Fou's room ("HEY, THAT'S MY ROOM, DAMMIT! GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!"), opened the closet door to reveal a shuddering blanket. He pulled off the blanket, and there was Reever.

"I don't see why you want to run away from your feelings when you've already expressed them to me a few times before, Squint," Cross said.

Reever screamed as he was dragged out of the apartment by Cross. No one helped because Cross was technically right... though his methods of dealing with situations like this was a wee bit much.

"It's a shame Ri-chan couldn't stay around for the festivities," Rabi said.

"Eh, he probably wouldn't have watched the show anyway," Komui said, pouring more coffee into the cup/lid of his thermos.

"Ne, Ty-chan... You remember how we were talking about not literally throwing Bak and Allen at each other when we had that double-date, right?"

Tyki drank his tea, then swirled the cup to mix up the tea. "You're right, we're hypocrites because we pretty much dumped Bak at Allen's doorstep, aren't we? ... Oh well," he said, then shrugged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx3

Bak awoke, sat up in bed, and realized that he wasn't in his room this time. It was a rather minimalist sort of room, with few decorations. There was a black sock on the floor, blinds covered the window, and most of the room was in white. At least it was clean, though.

"... Did I actually die from blood loss this time, then? Why the hell do Fou, Tyki, and Rabi keep doing this kind of crap to me?! I better still be alive! If they want me and Allen together so badly, they should let us do so on our own!"

Allen, who was being followed by Timcanpy, walked in on Bak while he was in the middle of this rant. "You do realize that you were thinking out loud, right?"

Bak spazzed. He got all bug-eyed, and his hair went into spikes of shock and surprise. "A-A-Allen!"

"Don't worry, you aren't dead. It seems that they just dumped you on my doorstep and ran off."

"I wish they would quit making me faint like that!"

"At least they aren't as bad as Cross-san. He once knocked me out with a mallet."

"That's horrible. I'm amazed he hasn't been arrested yet."

"I'm not. That man's capable of charming his way out of ANYTHING."

They were silent for a moment. Cross wasn't who they wanted to talk about!

"So, it really IS a ponytail and not a tassel."

"Huh?"

"Rabi wasn't the only one wondering. I was kind of curious, too."

"Oh... Yeah..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx3

"That is a REALLY weird fashion statement, isn't it?" Komui said.

"Well at least I know now, so I can go pull on it," Rabi said with a big grin on his face.

"Ah, when are they gonna do the nasty?! This is like watching porn without the porn. Even the soft-core stuff has 'em doing stuff quicker than this," Fou complained, with a childish, pouting expression on her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx3

Timcampy sat on the dresser on the other side of the room from Bak and Allen, watching them with curiosity.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you were sort of brought here against your will. Do you want to get back home?"

"Why are you saying that?"

Allen looked away from Bak.

Bak grabbed Allen and kissed him. Allen was surprised, but he deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into Bak's mouth. They were fighting one another for dominance using their tongues, but Allen got on top of Bak on the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx3

Komui spit out his coffee in shock.

"EH?" was all Rabi could say.

"Hey, hey, hey, where's this going?" Fou asked, watching the scene unfold before her on the screen.

"Wait... that's a plot twist," Tyki said with that priceless look of surprise on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx3

Clothes were strewn across the floor, sighs and moans could be heard... and yes, the bedsprings were squeaking. On the other end, everyone who was watching was doing a lot of ooh's, ahh's, and WHOA's. They thought Allen would be the one getting laid, but watching Bak get laid was a lot more fun than they expected.

"All right, show's over, guys!" Fou said, with yet another beer can in hand.

Tyki and Rabi stumbled out, not even slightly reluctant, since they could have fun of their own once they got over their hangovers. Komui, who needed to get more coffee anyway, dashed away and sped down the street on his scooter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx3

And, back in Allen's apartment, Timcampy was asleep on the dresser, his wings folded over where his eyes supposedly were. Bak and Allen were asleep in each others' arms, enjoying a peaceful rest after their "exercise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx3

**Okay... that's it, dammit! I need to stop writing now... I've run out of stuff to do, and I'm not even an actual fanfiction writer! I need to get my ass to work on fan art again... or art period, it's my major in college! DO NOT FLAME MEH FOR CRAPPING OUT AT THE END HERE! Others who are better writers should be inspired to write better Bak x Allen stories and make the fanbase for this pairing grow!! Then I'll have some more Bak x Allen stories to read... ." SERIOUSLY, SPREAD THE BAK X ALLEN LOVE!! SPREAD IT, I SAY!! cracks whip**


End file.
